Provocando a la bestia
by FiraLili
Summary: Los planes de Ayame siempre fallaban, éste no iba a ser la excepción, ¿verdad? Nunca pensó que terminaría siendo acorralada por una bestia, después de todo, a veces, los planes de la pelirroja si resultan.


**Esta es la primera vez que voy a publicar algo de este estilo, así que ¡kami me bendiga! Y que ustedes no queden ciegas 3**

 **Disclaimer: InuYasha no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes (para mi mala suerte)**

 **Advertencia: Podrían quedarse ciegas, bajo advertencia no hay engaño.**

 **Provocando a la bestia**

 _ **Top deportivo**_

Kagome no sabía cómo acabo de ese modo, acorralada contra la pared de atrás del gimnasio de la universidad, e impidiéndole la huida se alzaba en todo su esplendor Sesshōmaru Taishō. Bueno, mentía, sí sabía el por qué él la mantenía ahí y de _ese_ modo, pero en honor a la verdad, nunca espero que lo dicho por Ayame se cumpliera, es decir, su amiga pelirroja decía muchas cosas que jamás funcionaban; menuda mala suerte… ¿o buena suerte? Dependía del punto de vista, y ahora la suya se encontraba llena de ese hombre que tanto amaba.

Realmente todo comenzó la semana pasada cuando salió de compras con Sango y Ayame, pasaron toda la tarde entrando y salieron de tiendas, hasta que casi al final del día la dejaron entrar a una tienda deportiva. La morena desde niña practicaba basquetbol, aunque al principio era un desastre andando porque, literal, sus pies se enredaban en ejercicios de coordinación, gracias a su tan pronunciada terquedad logró sobresalir; y actualmente formaba parte del equipo titular de su universidad como escolta, a pesar de su baja estatura se ganó su lugar a pulso. Esa era la razón por la que quería ir a esa tienda, sus tenis se encontraban desgastados, necesitaba cambiarlos.

Todo iba perfectamente, prácticamente ya había elegido sus nuevas deportivas cuando la voz de la pelirroja le llamó desde la parte donde se concentraba la ropa, con precaución y extrañeza se acercó para encontrar que ella le tendía un top deportivo negro con una sonrisa que no presagiaba nada bueno. Se negó, por supuesto que se negó a comprarlo, pero al salir de la tienda en su bolsa junto a sus nuevos tenis se encontraba doblado con destreza _esa_ prenda; con la cara roja y llena de vergüenza balbuceó unas maldiciones hacia su amiga que siempre terminaba por convencerla de hacer lo que quería, ¿qué nadie habría descubierto algún método para decirle "no" a la pelirroja? Entendía que su amiga no lo hacía con malicia, sin embargo, desde que les dijo que se sentía algo insegura porque Sesshōmaru nunca pasaba de un beso Ayame se empeñó en hacer que ese autocontrol que ostentaba el hombre se rompiera, sin embargo todos sus planes fracasaron desde ponerse maquillaje, lucir la falda un poco más corta o coquetear con otros hombre, lo único que consiguió al final fueron varias disputas por celos, nada más. ¿Así que quién la culpa por pensar que no funcionaría lo que le propuso la pelirroja? Y sinceramente, comprar el top le venía de maravillas siendo esa época una de las más calientes y con mayor bochorno, porque cada vez que terminaba una práctica simplemente quería sacarse todo y refrescarse mientras escuchaba a la capitana enumerando sus aciertos y errores antes de que, por fin, las dejara ir a las duchas.

Ese día no parecería anunciar nada nuevo, el entrenamiento fue igual de brutal y al final, cuando la capitana dio por concluido el mismo las llamó para que se reunieran a su alrededor, el calor era insoportable si contaba que fue puro acondicionamiento físico lo que toco; así mientras se acercaba a su capitana se retiró la playera verde que había usado las últimas dos horas, suspiró de alivió al verse libre de esa tela empapada y calurosa; entonces ocurrió, fue un sutil estremecimiento en su espalda y la sensación de que algo cambió, los murmullos fueron en aumento, pero al mirar sólo encontró a las mismas personas que venían a ver el entrenamientos ya sea para hacer tiempo o interés.

Pero si se hubiera prestado un poco más de atención, se habría dado cuenta que todas las miradas se concentraban en ella y prácticamente la desnudaban con la vista, y eso no le agrado nada al hombre que acababa de llegar. Sólo le tomó 5 segundos procesar lo que vio, a su novia con un top deportivo dejando al aire su abdomen firme y plano, sus pequeños hombros blancos y más partes de su cuerpo que no deberían estar a la vista, por lo menos no públicamente. Frunció el ceño al notar que algunos sacaban discretamente sus celulares, caminó hacia ellos.

—Si aprecian lo suficiente sus miserables vidas no harán eso. —Los hombres se paralizaron al ver quien les amenazó, con un asentimiento rápido huyeron.

Sin embargo, eso no acababa ahí, tomando la chamarra que siempre le obligan a llevar como parte de la vestimenta, se acercó al equipo femenino y sin dudarlo ni un instante cubrió el cuerpo de si novia.

Kagome se sobresaltó al sentir algo caer en sus hombros, volteó y se encontró con la cara de su novio; sonrió, pero ésta se congeló al ver que en esos ojos dorados no estaba ese cálido sentimiento que guardaba bajo capas de indiferencia al ir a buscarla, no, en esas pupilas había algo más primitivo, más salvaje; se estremeció.

—Sess-

—Me la llevo —aclaró al tomarla del brazo, alejándola del resto; la protesta de la capitana fue ignorada al igual que las de Kagome.

Y por eso, estaba ahí, sintiéndose sofocada por la intensidad de esos ojos dorados sin poder escapar, él se encontraba apoyado en sus antebrazos e inclinado hacia ella, podía sentir su respiración sobre su rostro femenino.

—Entonces —comenzó a decir—, ¿qué es lo que esperas?

Kagome se encogió e inconscientemente cubrió su pecho con las manos, el sonido de la risa varonil fue una delicia que recorrió cada parte de su cuerpo, debía escapar, huir o no podría detenerlo.

—Yo sólo… tenía calor —susurró intentando apaciguar a su novio.

—¿Calor? —Ella jadeó al sentir unos dedos deslizarse por su vientre, alzó la vista para encontrarse con la mirada seria a unos centímetros, entonces una sonrisa ladeada apareció en sus labios—. ¿Quieres saber que es estar _caliente_ , Kagome?

—¡¿Sesshōmaru?! —No podía creerlo, ¿él era su novio?, ¿quién no se atrevía a pasar de un ligero roce en cintura?

Sus ojos dorados tenían un brillo primitivo.

—Abre tu boca, _Kagome_.

Lo hizo y segundos después se encontró gimiendo contra la boca varonil, la lengua de él se deslizaba por su boca hasta que dio con lo que buscaba, su lengua, lo sintió gruñir al enredarla con la suya. Era un beso candente y húmedo. Muy húmedo. Y sumamente excitante.

Se sintió mareada y al separarse tuvo que dar una bocanada grande aire, pero ni hacía parecía calmarse su corazón que palpitaba fuertemente contra su pecho, parecía que se saldría en cualquier momento. Se estremeció cuando el dedo de Sesshōmaru paso por la comisura de sus labios quitando la saliva que escapó entre el beso.

—Sesshōmaru —murmuró con un hilo en la voz, casi a punto de romperse ni se había dado cuenta que se encontraba totalmente recargada contra el muro pues sus piernas temblaban, tanto que le dio vergüenza, ¿qué no era una atleta?, ¿a dónde fue su resistencia? Pero no pudo seguir divagando cuando le sintió acercarse más, se tensó.

—¿Temblando? —preguntó al oído, ella se erizó completamente al sentir su respiración profunda antes de que mordiera el lóbulo de su oreja y él sonriera al verla temblar aún más; era tan hermosa y en esa situación, sonrojada y jadeante lo era aún más, podía ver como sus pechos bajan y subían al ritmo de esa agitada respiración.

Kagome ya no podía soportarlo más, sentía como el fuego se acumulaba en su vientre, como la consumía anhelando más, él simplemente estaba jugando y lo sabía, lo podía ver en sus ojos que brillaban divertidos, pero peligrosamente excitantes, necesitaba más, su cuerpo pedía por más.

—Sessh —musitó mientras extendía sus brazos y los enredaba en su cuello, acercando sus cuerpos hasta el límite—, bésame, bésame y hazme olvidar quien soy —sintió como las manos de él encontraban su camino a través de sus caderas moldeándose y apretando su piel expuesta y rojiza por el calor—, arrástrame a la locura.

Él sonrió y se hundió en su boca femenina, suave y ansiosa.

Y-

.

—¡Kagome, levántate!

La morena se sobresaltó cuando escuchó la voz de su madre venir desde el primer piso, miró a su alrededor confundida y al descubrir que es lo que pasaba se sonrojó, ¡qué kami le amparará! ¡Había tenido un sueño bastante húmedo con su novio! Y todo por culpa de ese maldito top que aún no se atrevía a ponerse, ¡mataría a Ayame! ¡Eso haría!

Se levantó de su cama y miró la bolsa en la que estaba esa bendita prenda, miró la hora y de nuevo a la bolsa, antes de atravesar los metros tomar la bolsa y meterla al fondo de su maleta de deportes, tal vez… está vez funcionaría un plan de Ayame.

 **¡Feliz día de los inocentes! (¿?) Obvio no es la fecha ni nada, pero como estaban jo y jo y jo con que querían lemon pues YOLO, les dije que hoy no era el día chicas *risa malvada* Pero las quiero.**

 **Con amor y maldad, FiraLili**


End file.
